


wish

by Eolien



Category: Knights Chronicle (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I thought it was prince heinrich when i wrote this, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not as one-sided as it seemed, apparently it was grand duke but that’s a mouthful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eolien/pseuds/Eolien
Summary: No use now. Heinrich is dying, on the brink of death, and there is no way Ashley can save him ever again.





	wish

**Author's Note:**

> A ten minute ficlet that just popped into my brain....  
The fic is unbeta-ed and will probably be edited after upload.

Ashley.

The name is cold to his lips as the prince slowly fades. No, it is his blue lips that are cold, not the name. Not Ashley. Not the scalding, burning fire of the knight. His knight.

Even if he won’t come.

Even if he won’t find the prince in time.

Heinrich had always been somewhat unsettled by how easily the knight found him, but now he knows the truth: Ashley was always watching, waiting to present himself again and again, trying to appeal, trying to attract, to prove himself-

Well, no use now. Heinrich is dying, on the brink of death, and there is no way Ashley can save him ever again.

He just wishes, just a little wish, that he had held his glance a little longer. He wishes it had lingered on the handsome reckless youth and held firm the bold gaze. Wishes he had looked into the pool of blood, of hardened fire and saw it melt and swear fealty once more.

Wishes he watched him swear again and again and again until he couldn’t utter a single sound without saying alright, alright Ashley, you’ve won, you’ve caught me.

You’ve won me.

And Heinrich just wishes he knew what it would feel like to embrace his knight, to hold tight and swallow-

To desperately grasp dark hair and lick into his mouth, to writhe against the perfect body and sigh from the caress, gasp from a bite of the nape. To skim his mouth over hardened skin and mark it as he had knighted him.

To crave.

To love. 

I wanted you, he thinks. I loved you and you’ll never know. I will never be able to confess, and you will never know you were loved. 

I regret it.

Death opens its arms.


End file.
